


shake you down

by literallynoone



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Freedom Fighters, Gangs, Kissing, M/M, Rival Sex, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoone/pseuds/literallynoone
Summary: Aquello estaba pasando tan solo porque Changmin quería que sucediera. Aquel era el poder que ejercía sobre él, sobre todo lo que le antojaba tener, y Youngjae era suyo, completa y absolutamente suyo, y aquello era cruel, retorcido, pero al moreno le daba igual, le daba completamente igual.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. ovejas negras

**Author's Note:**

> “addicted to you  
> I've been waiting, feel it, perfectly  
> According to instinct  
> I'll bite you and shake you  
> Hunt you like an animal  
> I am cruel without mercy today  
> I'll shake you down down oh”
> 
> -Shake you down by the boyz-

Había estado lloviendo. Las calles estaban desiertas, aun húmedas, más inhumanas de lo que solían ser. Tres chicos esperaban apoyados contra una de las paredes del callejón. Capuchas alzadas, gorros calados hasta las cejas, manos metidas en los bolsillos desgastados de sus pantalones.

Iba a ser un intercambio ordinario, sencillo. ¿La mercancía? La más preciada de todas, la torre de control de todas las mafias: información.

Compartir las calles con otro cuervo rey tenía sus ventajas. Así había funcionado siempre. Había normas, restricciones que mantenían en pie aquella paz inestable. Su poder era equiparable, sus territorios impenetrables, y sus clientes fieles; una batalla por el control no tenía cabida, no tenía sentido, sería una aniquilación cuyo ganador quedaría manco, ciego y cojo.

La información era la moneda de pago entre aquellos dos reinos deshonestos. No se debían nada, no eran amigos, no llorarían la pérdida del otro, pero, si podían, no se permitirían caer.

Mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer.

Youngjae pataleó el suelo y sacudió los hombros, intentando en vano deshacerse del frío húmedo que empezaba a calar la sudadera. El invierno se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

Unos pasos llamaron su atención, al igual que la de sus dos compañeros, Sunwoo y Hyunjae, que se separaron de la pared en la que estaban apoyados y se situaron a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—¿Viene solo? —susurró Hyunjae.

No podían ver su cara, pero los tres chicos sabían perfectamente quién era aquel hombre. Aquella forma de caminar, despreocupada, confiada, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la cabeza siempre altiva.

—Tiene cojones —murmuró Sunwoo. 

—Mi padre es el que ha insistido en que me acompañéis —murmuró Youngjae—. Changmin y yo llevamos años haciendo esto, no hay ningún peligro y él lo sabe. No es valiente, tan solo sabe a qué temerle.

Sus amigos fueron a replicarle, a recordarle que las cosas estaban cambiando, que en las calles se podía empezar a respirar la tensión, el peligro, y que, a pesar de todo, aquel chico que se acercaba seguía siendo su enemigo.

Pero entonces, Changmin se plantó frente a ellos y sonrió en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los de Youngjae, que tragó saliva pesadamente quitándose el gorro de lana y guardándolo con rapidez.

—¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí? —inquirió el mayor. Su voz parecía tranquila, pero aquel doble filo que caracterizaba todo lo que decía relució más que nunca. No le gustaban las compañías inesperadas, y los dos chicos se encogieron levemente en su sitio.

—Estamos a cargo de la seguridad de Youngjae —fue Sunwoo el que sacó pecho al decir aquello, poco después de que carraspeara por lo bajo.

—¿Y desde cuando Youngjae necesita que le protejan de mí? —el aludido le miró fijamente. Changmin alzó las cejas, divirtiéndose con la situación—. Largaos, los dos, tan solo Youngjae y yo podemos oír la información. Ese siempre ha sido el trato. Vuestro jefe es un necio si piensa que puede cambiar eso a estas alturas.

Tenía razón, tanto Youngjae como sus amigos los sabían, y a pesar de que en un principio habían ido con la intención de no ceder ante aquellas formalidades, finalmente bajaron la cabeza, rabiosos por la sonrisa de suficiencia que les regaló Changmin en cuanto empezaron a andar calle arriba.

Hyunjae miró una última vez a su amigo por encima del hombro, y no desvió la mirada hasta que Youngjae asintió, conforme con la situación.

Tan solo cuando los perdieron de vista el más joven se atrevió a volver a mirar a Changmin a los ojos. Su pelo negro y lacio caía a un lado de su cara, y su mirada era felina, sagaz. Cabeceó en su dirección, chasqueando la lengua y riendo por lo bajo.

—Así que tu papi está nervioso —soltó. Dio un paso hacia delante que Youngjae hizo también hacia atrás, hacia la oscuridad del callejón.

—Sí, y por eso estamos aquí, ¿no?

—Ah, ¿sí? Y yo que pensaba que habías venido solo para verme.

El puchero ficticio hizo bufar a Youngjae, que le dio la espalda a Changmin tan solo para adentrarse todavía más en la seguridad de aquel callejón sin salida.

No estaba de humor para bromas.

Se detuvo a pocos metros del final, encarando al mayor, que lo había seguido sin decir palabra. Estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba, y su expresión se había suavizado levemente. Si Youngjae no lo hubiera conocido lo suficiente, ni siquiera hubiera notado el brillo inusual en los ojos del contrario, ni aquella pequeña duda que invadió sus facciones justo antes de suspirar, inclinar la cabeza a un lado y tomar una de sus manos tiernamente.

El Changmin que Youngjae creía conocer había salido a la luz.

—Mi padre tampoco sabe qué está pasando. No es cosa nuestra —Youngjae asintió, creyéndose las palabras del pelinegro—. Seguiremos investigando, y os mantendremos informados. 

El más pequeño volvió a asentir, sin decir palabra. Habían estado más dos semanas sin verse, Changmin ni siquiera había contestado a los múltiples mensajes de Youngjae, y aunque las reprimendas y los gritos picaban en la garganta del pequeño, sabía que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir sería menospreciada o infravalorada por el pelinegro.

Tan solo le habían obligado a hacer algo normal en aquel mundo en el que vivían. Pensar en ello más de dos minutos le convertía en un blando y estúpido niño pequeño.

¿Desde cuando matar a tus enemigos era pecado en aquel reino?

Y ellos solo eran informantes, amantes ocasionales. No se debían nada, no eran amigos. Tan solo follaban, y ni siquiera deberían hacer eso. Y Youngjae no había sido tan consciente de ello hasta el momento en el que había necesitado desesperadamente a Changmin y este simplemente no había estado ahí.

El cariño, sus palabras, no habían sido reales.

El mayor dio un solo paso más hacia él, las puntas de sus zapatos chocaron y sus labios acabaron justo encima de su oreja. Youngjae agachó la cabeza, cogiendo aire por la boca y cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Quiso empujar aquel contacto lejos de él, aquellos labios que empezaron a descender por su mandíbula, por su cuello, mientras con un dedo alzaba su mentón, exponiendo su cálida piel palpitante. El vello de todo su cuerpo se erizó y una de sus manos cogió con fuerza la cazadora del contrario. Tenía que alejarse, era eso o fingir que lo solo que se había sentido durante aquellos días no habían sido más que una ilusión.

Y tal vez hubiera cedido a aquel contacto, tal vez hubiera dejado que los labios del mayor se posaran en los suyos y le hicieran olvidarlo todo.

Pero Changmin habló, y de un solo golpe lo devolvió cruelmente a la realidad.

—Te he echado de menos, Youngjae.

Mentira, aquello era un gran y descarada mentira. Había echado de menos el contacto, lo que sentía cuando estaban juntos, la falsa sensación de compañía y comprensión, pero no lo había echado de menos a él.

Changmin podría remplazar su lugar con cualquier otra persona, no se habían elegido, y ser tan consciente de ello le estaba matando lentamente por dentro.

Lo empujó con más fuerza de la que pretendía, ganándose una mirada confusa del pelinegro que no pudo sostener más de dos segundos. Giró la cabeza a un lado y se cruzó de brazos.

—Nosotros también os mantendremos informados —dijo, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, nervioso—. Y si no hay nada más que decir, me voy, no sé para qué me has citado si tan solo…

—Porque te he echado de menos, ya te lo he dicho —Changmin lo interrumpió, su voz se volvió más fría—. Siento haber desaparecido, ¿vale? Pero tampoco ha sido fácil para mí, ¿qué coño te pasa?

—Nada —la tensión iba creciendo con cada palabra que salía de sus bocas—. Las cosas no están bien, no puedes acordar un intercambio cada vez que quieras follar conmigo —estuvo a punto de temblar, de exponerse como un estúpido niño pequeño. Changmin no dijo nada, pero Youngjae no tuvo el valor de mirar su expresión mientras pasaba por su lado, dispuesto a irse—. Y deja de llamarme Youngjae, para ti solo puedo ser Eric, ya lo sabes.

Dolió, aquellas palabras les dolieron a los dos. 

Pero Youngjae no pudo dar más de dos pasos. Su antebrazo fue cogido con fuerza, y antes de poder siquiera decir cualquier cosa ya tenía unos suaves labios sobre los suyos.

Quiso soltarse de aquel férreo agarre, estuvo a punto de morder la carne que se adentraba con desesperación en su boca, pero en la vida de Youngjae todo se resumía a eso, a los casi, al querer y no poder.

Cedió cuando Changmin cogió sus manos y con una fuerza sorprendente las dirigió hasta sus caderas, apretándolo contra él, pegando con rabia sus caderas. Jadeó, estaba traicionándose a sí mismo, de nuevo consintiendo su propia condena.

Estaban al límite de sus fuerzas, en el mayor punto de inflexión de sus vidas. Y no estaban siendo sinceros, no estaban pensando con la cabeza, no estaban haciendo más que dejarse llevar por el instinto, por el deseo, por la rebeldía de una vida que no habían escogido vivir.

—No me hagas esto —susurró Changmin, el corazón de Youngjae se aceleró todavía más en cuanto sintió la más cruda súplica en su voz—. Por favor, Eric, no me trates como al resto.

Le dolía, le dolía que Changmin tuviera el coraje de pedirle algo que jamás le permitiría pedir a él. Tomó aire, su nariz se paseó con pereza por la curva de aquel fino y largo cuello cálido.

Aquello estaba pasando tan solo porque Changmin quería que sucediera. Aquel era el poder que ejercía sobre él, sobre todo lo que le antojaba tener, y Youngjae era suyo, completa y absolutamente suyo, y aquello era cruel, retorcido, pero al moreno le daba igual, le daba completamente igual.

No tenía ganas de luchar también contra eso. Tan solo rezaba por su alma, con la esperanza de que Changmin no decidiera destruir también el poco corazón que le quedaba y que había decidido tenderle sin esperar nada a cambio.

Había perdido de nuevo.

—Yo no pedí ser hijo de mi padre —continuó, su mano acariciaba con suavidad los brazos del más pequeño en contraposición al salvaje beso que habían compartido tan solo segundos antes—. Ni tú ni yo tuvimos opción, somos las ovejas negras, Eric. Eres el único que me entiende. No te alejes de mí.

—No hay forma humana de hacer que esto acabe bien —murmuró Youngjae por lo bajo. Joder, escocía tanto, dolía tantísimo tener a Changmin ahí, pegado a su cuerpo y abriéndose de esa forma a él. Le hacía pensar que aquello real, que era recíproco; pero debía dejar de ser tan iluso. Para el pelinegro no era más que una vía de escape—. Y está empezando a doler, y seguirá doliendo, Changmin. ¿De verdad quieres hacernos esto?

Su respuesta fue pegarse más, envolver sus brazos alrededor de su pecho y refugiarse en el hueco de su cuello. Youngjae jadeó al borde del llanto. ¿Por qué le abrazaba? ¿Por qué le hacía tener esperanzas?

—Dame tiempo, haré que deje de doler —contestó. Su corazón se detuvo, Changmin lo apartó y le miró fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Estarías dispuesto a conseguir la libertad a cualquier precio? Con mi ayuda podrás ser libre, Eric. Confía en mí.

Su mirada fue repentinamente fría, escalofriante. La del depredador sin corazón que conoció aquella fría tarde de primavera, en aquel mismo callejón. Fue la misma que le quitó el aliento la primera vez que lo tuvo debajo de él, colándose en su interior y sintiendo que aquella sería la primera de muchas más derrotas.

Fue la mirada del Changmin al que todos temían, del que luchaba únicamente por su propio bien, del que jamás se hubiera enamorado de él, del que nadie podía fiarse.

Pero Youngjae ya estaba a punto de perderlo todo. El alma, la mente, la vida. Su vida había estado condenada desde el momento en el que había disparado la primera bala. Y se aferró a aquella mirada gélida con uñas y dientes, aunque quemara, con la certeza de que lo daría todo por aquel hombre y la tenue ilusión de que él también lo daría todo por él.

Youngjae tomó la decisión en aquel momento. Asediado entre aquellas paredes y aquellos oscuros iris faltos de pudor, de honestidad. Tal vez había sitio en ellos para él, tal vez Changmin estaba siendo sincero por primera vez en la vida.

Y de no ser así, Youngjae no lo lamentaría, porque prefería la muerte que una vida sin libertad.

—A cualquier precio.

Por eso asintió. Y hubo tan solo una sonrisa de victoria, un tirón de pelo que le hizo exponer la boca ante aquellos implacables labios. Había pactado con el peor de los demonios, estaba de rodillas, desnudo, expuesto y a la disposición de aquel ser extraordinario en el peor de los sentidos.

La necesidad les había hecho así y que Dios se apiadara de ellos, porque ya no habría vuelta atrás. Iban a ir al infierno, pero que alguien se atreviera a decirles que iba a ser peor que en el que ya estaban viviendo.

Porque no sería verdad.

Aquello era lo que pasaba cuando juntabas a dos ovejas negras e intentabas cambiarlas, cuando las forzabas a tomar el camino que no habían estado dispuestas a tomar: que, en cuanto te despistabas, se rebelaban.

Sin compasión.


	2. los límites invisibles

Youngjae despertó sobresaltado, tenía el cuerpo cubierto de una fina capa de sudor y las sábanas de seda del hotel a penas tapaban su desnudez. A su lado, aún dormido, estaba Changmin.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, suspirando. Las imágenes de aquel recuerdo seguían vivas y nítidas en su mente. Las lágrimas, las súplicas, el sonido seco del disparo, el olor a pólvora y la sonrisa satisfecha de aquel hombre que hacía llamarse su padre.

Había dado justo en el blanco, entre los ojos, sin dolor, sin sufrimiento. De un solo golpe le había quitado la vida a aquel pobre hombre, con el simple movimiento de su dedo índice había conseguido arrebatárselo todo.

_—Vas a recordar esto el resto de tu vida —le dijo su padre. Puso una mano firme sobre su hombro, apretando con fuerza hasta que le miró aún con la respiración agitada, conmocionado—. Al primero no se le olvida nunca. Aprende a vivir con el recuerdo de su mirada suplicante, al borde de la muerte todos lucen inocentes, pero se lo merecía, hijo. Y has hecho lo que te he pedido, estoy orgulloso de ti._

Se quitó las sábanas de encima con rabia, sentándose en el límite de la cama con las manos en la cabeza, agarrándose del pelo con fuerza, con desesperación. Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar. No se lo merecía, aquel hombre no merecía morir; no, al menos, más de lo que se lo merecía él.

Las manos frías de Changmin se posaron inesperadamente sobre sus caderas, sacándole de aquel caos en el que se había convertido su mente con rapidez. Sintió el peso del chico a sus espaldas hundiendo el colchón, sus dedos ascendieron, su pecho se pegó a su espalda y su cabeza se apoyó delicadamente sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué ocurre? —susurró el mayor—. Son tan solo las dos de la madrugada y he reservado la mejor habitación del hotel, no lo eches a perder.

—Ya lo sé, me sorprende que de repente te importe el renombre del lugar en el que follamos.

—Oh, vamos, Eric —las delicadas manos se pasearon por sus pectorales con pereza, la boca dejó suaves besos sobre la cálida piel de su cuello, erizándole de pies a cabeza—. Quería darnos un capricho.

—Vamos, Changmin —respondió el otro. Alzó una mano, deteniendo los movimientos del otro y girándose ligeramente hacia él. Sus caras quedaron a centímetros de distancia, sus ojos se miraron fijamente—. Yo soy tu capricho, y hoy te apetecía tenerme envuelto entre sedas.

La voz le salió dura, burlesca. Changmin perdió la compostura, Youngjae observó como se quedaba sin defensas unos pocos segundos antes de que, sin más, volviera a endurecer su mirada. Con furia, le tomó con fuerza del pelo, obligándole a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Youngjae no se resistió. 

—Está muy feo echarme la culpa solo a mí, ¿no crees? —dijo, se alzó sin soltarle, sentándose de horcajadas sobre las piernas del más joven. Estaban desnudos y Changmin calculó bien sus movimientos. Youngjae dejó salir una bocanada de aire contenido, cogiendo las caderas del otro y atrayéndolo a él con cierto desespero—. Qué te he hecho, ¿eh? ¿Por qué de repente me estás tratando como tu putero?

Porque se sentía usado, confuso. Porque confiaba demasiado en él y eso le asustaba. Pero no iba a decírselo. ¿De qué serviría?

—Hace tres semanas maté a un hombre —soltó Youngjae sin más. Ahí empezó todo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de hacia dónde estaba yendo, en la clase de hombre en la que se había convertido—. Acerté a la primera, Changmin, le metí una puta bala en la cabeza y le salió por la nuca.

El pelinegro le soltó el pelo, la sonrisa bobalicona se desvaneció de sus labios y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa antes de cerrarse. Cuando los abrió, la frialdad los había inundado por completo.

—No sentí nada —continuó—. Lo hice sin vacilar, apreté el gatillo sin pensar en nada más. Hasta que no sentí el silencio ensordecedor de después, hasta que no vi la pared salpicada de sangre, no fui realmente consciente de lo que había hecho.

Changmin quería que se callara. Quería taparle la boca, quería… quería que Youngjae dejara de decir todas aquellas cosas, quería seguir viendo aquella anormal inocencia en sus bonitos ojos grandes, aquella confianza infantil que había derrumbaba una y otra vez todos sus muros. Necesitaba seguir creyendo que podía protegerlo.

No quería creer que, efectivamente, llegaba tarde.

—Mi padre me dijo que no podré olvidar su mirada de súplica —murmuró. Apretó el agarre sobre las caderas de Changmin, le estaba empezando a hacer daño, pero no se quejó—. Pero ¿sabes lo que no puedo dejar de ver cuando cierro los ojos, Changmin? La cara de su hija pequeña, la cara de esa niña a la que he dejado sin padre por culpa de un absurdo chivatazo. ¿Sabes qué es lo que le va a pasar a esa cría? —preguntó con rabia, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que bajo ningún concepto dejaría caer—. ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a esas niñas sin padre en estos barrios, Changmin?

Hubo un silencio. Uno breve en el que Youngjae deshizo el agarre sobre el mayor y agachó la cabeza.

—Sí, lo sé.

—La he condenado. De un solo disparo he destrozado la vida de dos personas —alzó la mirada. Changmin ni siquiera se pensó lo que estaba haciendo cuando levantó las manos hacia su cara, la cual sujetó con cariño. El simple gesto hizo que una lágrima traicionera rodara mejilla abajo—. No quiero tener ese poder, Chan, no lo quiero, no lo quiero…

Sonaba como un niño pequeño escarmentado, como un niño al que la vida le había dejado de parecer tan bonita.

—Quise verte entonces, yo… —calló antes de traicionarse aún más a si mismo—. Pero no estabas, y aquello era lo normal, que no estuvieras.

—Lo siento.

Y la verdad era que lo sentía como no había sentido nada antes, pero Youngjae no respondió a eso. No se lo creyó, no quiso creérselo, a pesar de que Changmin sentía muchas más cosas que aquello, a pesar de la mirada sincera que Youngjae no quiso sostener.

—No me gustó darme cuenta de eso. He cruzado un límite que no debería haber dado y _necesito_ alejarme de él.

Changmin entendió aquellas palabras de inmediato. Soltó sus mejillas con rapidez, e intentó ignorar el ardor en su pecho, observó horrorizado aquella expresión cadente de emociones que nunca antes había visto en los ojos de Youngjae.

—Teníamos un trato. —Aquello fue lo único que pudo decir. Odió la forma en la que su voz de quebró en la última sílaba.

—Y lo seguimos teniendo —respondió Youngjae—. Pero yo, a diferencia de ti, no soy capaz de separar estas cosas. No necesitamos acostarnos para mantener el trato, ¿no?

 _Estas cosas,_ pensó, como si no tuvieran un nombre, como si él no las conociera en absoluto. Como si esas cosas que le habían llevado a traicionar a su propio hermano no fueran importantes.

No le conocía, no le conocía en absoluto. Después de haberlo dado todo por él, a pesar de sus intentos. A pesar de todo, como siempre, darlo todo no era suficiente.

Ni siquiera Youngjae se había tomado la molestia de mirar un poco más allá, ni siquiera él, a quien le había dejado meterse en lugares en los que nadie más había estado antes. 

Aquella era la primera vez que Changmin sentía que había perdido. Y no le gustó en absoluto.

—Eso te pasa por esperar cosas de las personas —respondió, cortante, dolido, con aquel antifaz puesto que tan solo se había quitado antes Youngjae, ¿y para qué? si al final todos acababan viendo tan solo lo que les convenía ver—. En realidad, me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta. Hubiera sido muy incómodo que me dijeras te quiero o alguna mierda así mientras follábamos.

Le jodió. Le jodió soltar aquello como si nada, ver como las palabras que acababa de decir perforaban a Eric sin piedad, como sus ojos perdían la poca luz que les quedaba, como le apartaba de encima con cuidado a pesar de todo.

Se arrepintió al instante, se quedó sentado de rodillas sobre el colchón, callado, observando como Youngjae se vestía sin prestarle la más mínima atención. _Dísleo_ , le gritaba su mente, _díselo o vas a perder todavía más._ Pero costaba tanto, costaba tantísimo. Quería pedirle que se quedara, quería pedirle perdón por llegar tarde, por no haber estado ahí para él; quería ser sincero por primera vez en su miserable vida.

—La próxima vez que me llames, que sea para decirme algo de tu fantástico plan de emancipación mafiosa —soltó Youngjae una vez se puso la chaqueta. Tan solo se giró un poco hacia él, mirándole por encima del hombro—. No espero nada de ti, Changmin, pero confío en ti porque sé que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que, si destruyes a mi padre, en realidad me estarás haciendo un favor a mí.

—¿Y si a quien quiero destruir es a ti?

Youngjae sonrió. Una sonrisa escalofriante que Changmin jamás podría perdonarse. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

—Oh, si es eso, entonces no te tomes las molestias —respondió abriendo la puerta de la habitación—. De eso ya me encargo yo.


	3. cadenas de seda

El intercambio de información no siempre había estado en manos de Changmin y Eric. Los mensajeros iban cambiando y los lugares también.

La idea de encargarle a su hermano pequeño aquel trabajo fue de Mingyeon durante una de las pocas cenas familiares que tenían. Habían coincidido todos, el abuelo, el padre, el tío, y los tres hermanos.

Tres generaciones de indeseable en la misma mesa.

Changmin estaba callado, observando con una sonrisa como Haknyeon jugaba con su teléfono a escondidas, cuando escuchó el nombre del más pequeño salir de entre los labios de su hermano mayor. Alzó la mirada, tensándose al instante.

Su hermano mayor siempre había sido ambicioso, orgulloso. Había aceptado aquel mundo con normalidad, y aquello le había dado, desde siempre, el favor de los patriarcas de la familia. Fue el nieto favorito, el hijo favorito, pero desde luego, no el hermano favorito.

La distancia que separaba a Changmin y Haknyeon de Mingyeon era kilométrica, abismal. Changmin no era mejor que él, ambos habían matado, robado, destrozado vidas. Pero el contraste recaía en que, a diferencia de Mingyeon, Changmin no sentía ni pizca de orgullo por lo que hacían. No le gustaba su familia, ni su negocio, se sentía sucio vestido con ropa que no había pagado ni la bondad ni el verdadero esfuerzo.

Y había sido Changmin el que, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, había conseguido mantener lo suficientemente alejado al pequeño Hak de toda aquella vida sangrienta y oscura, lo suficiente como para que aquellas pesadillas, sentimientos y dolores no se colaran en su joven e inocente cabeza. 

Por eso aquella noche le llevó la contraria a su hermano por primera vez en su vida. Porque podían destrozar su vida, podían pisotearlo, patalearlo hasta la saciedad como el despojo humano que era, pero a Haknyeon no; estaba dispuesto a todo por él.

Changmin no fue consciente de las dimensiones de aquella desesperada decisión hasta que lo tuvo delante. Lo vio llegar con la cabeza gacha, ligeramente asustado pero decidido, desprendiendo tanta determinación como desaprobación que el pelinegro tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

Era un cachorrito perdido, siempre a la defensiva, reservado, desconfiado. Le recordaba a Hak… No, no, Eric no era como Hak, Eric, a diferencia de su hermano, no tenía a nadie que lo protegiera.

Y Changmin empezó a pensar en él más de lo necesario. 

Necesitó cinco encuentros para que Eric le mirara a los ojos durante más de dos segundos, y cuando lo consiguió, no quiso hacerle caso a ese cosquilleo aterrador cruzándole el estómago. Ya tenía suficiente con una debilidad.

—Si no me miras a los ojos, ¿cómo sabrás si miento? —le dijo, apoyado contra la pared del callejón mientras Eric bajaba las mangas de su sudadera, cubriéndose las manos y pataleando el suelo.

Aquello le hizo alzar la mirada, sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos y Changmin sintió flaquear sus piernas cuando lo oyó responder: —¿Y qué sentido tiene esto si no me dices la verdad?

Se quedó callado, azorado por unas palabras tan infantiles, tan ilusas, dando por hecho que allí siempre se iba a decir la verdad. Y aunque sabía que Eric no confiaba en él, sino en sus palabras, aquello le hizo dar un paso hacia delante, hacia el cuerpo ligeramente más robusto que el suyo que no se movió ni un solo centímetro ante su osadía.

—Eres demasiado bueno para este mundo, Eric, ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez?

Changmin no podría poner en palabras el impulso que le hizo alzar la mano y posar un dedo bajo la suave barbilla del más joven, conectando sus ojos, resistiéndose a mirar en otra dirección, hacia abajo.

Eric tomó aire, su para entonces puntas azules le empezaba a tapar los ojos, y una de sus manos tomó con fuerza la muñeca del pelinegro.

Era adorable.

Se quedaron en silencio, retándose sin hacer ni un solo movimiento, hasta que Changmin sonrió socarronamente, apartándole de un empujón suave.

—Sería tan fácil destruirte —bufó.

Ignoró la mancha diminuta y tenue que empezó a expandirse en su corazón en cuanto sus propias palabras fueron dichas. Sería tan fácil. Sería tan triste, tan injusto.

—¿Tú crees? —respondió el otro, tomándole por sorpresa—. Si tan seguro estás, inténtalo. Tal vez sea yo el que te destruya a ti.

Pero, aunque Changmin se carcajeó de la estúpida valentía repentina del más joven, se tomó aquellas palabras como un reto.

Y como supuso, fue fácil, fue rematada y ridículamente fácil conseguir que Eric jadeara contra su boca la primera vez que se besaron. Fue fácil ponerlo duro contra la pared húmeda de aquel jodido callejón, meter las manos por dentro de su pantalón de chándal y hacerlo suplicar por más. Contradecir las normas, ir a contracorriente, era atractivo, excitante, y así lo sedujo, así lo amarró a él con cadenas de seda.

Mordía y sacudía sin descanso, apretando de nuevo en cuanto Eric se removía.

Changmin jamás dudó de su victoria. Soberbio, seguro, sintió que había ganado aquella batalla a pesar de que, quién lo arrastró a la parte trasera del coche, fue Eric, a pesar de ser consciente de que había perdido las riendas del caballo desbocado que él mismo había azotado sin compasión.

Eric estaba cegado, sediento, el chico bueno que Changmin había conocido desaparecía en cuanto sus lenguas se tocaban. Era fuerte, decidido y jodidamente sensitivo. La facilidad con la que Eric le arrebataba el aliento era aterradora a la par que gloriosa.

Era adictivo. Se sentían el centro del universo cuando estaban ahí, en los asientos de aquel lujoso coche, con Eric entre las piernas de Changmin, embistiendo lento, con caricias y besos de por medio, con preguntas de seguridad, con delicadeza.

—Eric… —había palabras que a Changmin le escocían en la boca, frases que se resistía a decir, gemidos que eran ahogados por besos desesperados.

—Youngjae —dijo entonces Eric—, mi verdadero nombre es Youngjae. —Y el mundo se vino abajo. ¿Cómo no iban a creer que lo tenían a sus pies?

Y dejaron cubiertas de jadeos condensados las ventanas tintadas de aquel coche. Una vez, y otra, hasta que la costumbre les dio confianza, y la confianza les convirtió en inconscientes, en descuidados.

Por eso, mientras Changmin volvía tumbarse entre aquellas sábanas que aún olían a _él_ , Youngjae fue empujado a un lado en cuanto salió por la puerta del hotel.

Por eso, mientras Changmin suspiraba y se intentaba convencer de que Eric volvería a él, como siempre, como _debía_ ser, Youngjae no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar; su cuerpo fue tirado al suelo, con fuerza. Una violenta patada fue a parar a su estómago y sus ojos se apagaron durante unos segundos, pero no los suficientes como para no reconocer el rostro de su agresor.

Por eso, mientras el artífice de aquella patética historia de amor se dormía cómodamente entre sábanas de seda _,_ el amante inocente perdía el conocimiento en medio de la noche, con una única palabra en mente:

_Perdóname._


	4. la asfixiante sensación de vivir

Youngjae a duras penas podía abrir los ojos. La sangre de su ceja rota le tapaba la visión, la hinchazón de sus pómulos, de su cara en general, le dolía, le ardía. Estaba atado, inmóvil contra la pared de una sala en la que ya había estado antes. Pero esa vez, era él que estaba acorralado, indefenso, el que tenía el cañón de la pistola de su padre apuntándole a la cabeza.

Esa vez, no ni iba a ser que apretara el gatillo.

Había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba allí, de las veces que se había quedado inconsciente por las palizas. Le despertaban con cubos de agua, sin dejarle hablar, sin permitirle ni el más mínimo movimiento.

Los mismos hombres que le habían visto crecer, los mismos que se habían encargado de cuidarlo y protegerlo, estaban allí de pie, observando, colaborando en las barbaridades que su propio padre le estaba haciendo.

No hacía falta preguntar un por qué. Desde el principio había sido todo cuestión de tiempo. Pero Youngjae no tenía miedo, no tenía sentido tenerlo. Nadie iba a ir a salvarle, ni sus amigos, ni su familia, ni Changmin. Iba a morir, iba a doler, jamás había estado tan seguro de algo y, tal vez, lo que más le atormentaba era irse de aquella forma. Darle aquel placer a su padre, que fueran sus manos las que le estiraban del pelo en ese momento, obligándole a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, obligándole a mirar sus ojos inyectados en sangre, esos ojos desprovistos de humanidad.

Justo en ese instante, Youngjae recordó las palabras que, muchos años atrás, le había dicho Jessie: —Aún soy incapaz de entender cómo algo tan bueno puede haber nacido de algo tan malo —le susurró la por entonces mujer de su padre, él tan solo tenía doce años—. Tú madre debió ser un ser de luz o… tal vez, tanto la bondad como la maldad, sí nacen desde nuestro interior.

Meses después, desapareció.

—¿En qué estás pensando, hijo? —dijo entonces su padre—. ¿En lo bien que os hubiera salido el plan si fuerais unos putos maricas? Porque por eso estabais en ese hotel, ¿verdad? —no respondió, sus ojos se mantuvieron como pudieron fijos en los del mayor. Al final, lo empujó hacia atrás con fuerza, haciéndole chocar dolorosamente contra la pared—. Dios, que asco das. Cuánto llevabais planeando esto, ¿eh? Matar a tu propio padre… Yo no te crié así, Youngjae.

—N-no… no queríamos matarte —ignoró el dolor que le provocaba el simple gesto de hablar—. Nosotros solo…

—Ah, ¿no? —su padre lo interrumpió. Hubo un leve silencio, una carcajada—. Supongo que quisiste creer a ese maldito Ji mientras te dejara meterte entre sus sábanas. En serio, hijo, me sorprendes. Los Ji son astutos, manipuladores, ¿cuántas veces te lo he repetido, uhm? En fin, es una lástima, ahora que ya te tenía prácticamente criado.

—Changmin y yo no… —intentó hablar, lo intentó, pero una patada directa a su estómago lo calló. Empezó a toser, cientos de relámpagos colisionaron con sus costillas, el sabor metálico de su boca se intensificó.

—¡DEJA DE PROTEGERLO! —gritó al borde de la demencia. Volvió a sujetar su cabeza, con una fuerza superflua, con una rabia inhumana—. ¡Ha sido él mismo el que me lo ha contado, imbécil! Ha sido él el que te ha vendido a cambio de un montón de fajos.

Youngjae se quedó sin respiración. El cuerpo empezó a dolerle de otra forma, sus ojos realmente intentaron agrandarse esa vez, las manos que había subido para sujetar el antebrazo de su padre cayeron a sus lados, derrotadas. Y aquel hombre que había frente a él, lo entendió, lo entendió en aquel preciso momento y se empezó a reír. Lo soltó, sujetándose la barriga mientras rompía a carcajadas.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿es decepción eso que veo en tus ojos? —se detuvo, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura—. Eres patético. Siendo seducido y traicionado por el mismo Ji. Realmente no mereces ser mi hijo.

Pero Youngjae ya no tenía nada que perder. Absolutamente nada. Así que escupió, cubriendo de sangre y saliva la cara de aquel desecho humano.

—Eres tú el que no merece ser mi padre.

En cuanto su padre se pasó el dorso del brazo por la cara, calmado, y se puso en pie sin decir ni una sola palabra, Youngjae se apretó más contra aquella pared y cerró los ojos.

Sintió su cuerpo reaccionar ante el frío metálico del cañón de la pistola sobre su frente, apretó con más fuerzas los ojos. Odió la duda de su padre, los pocos segundos que lo dejó allí, en aquel limbo, los suficientes, los necesarios como para que su mente lo llevara a aquel lugar roto y desquebrajado, a aquel recuerdo vivo e impulsivo, a aquellas manos frías recorriendo su espalda, a aquella sonrisa cambiante, a aquellas palabras que nunca había el tenido el valor de decir.

Se odió como nunca antes había odiado a nadie, ni siquiera a _él._

Y entonces se oyó. El ruido sordo del disparo.

El caos. La confusión. Las gotas de líquido caliente impactando en su cara. Los gritos, el resto de los disparos.

Abrió los ojos, vivo, despierto, tan solo para verlo a él, nervioso, asustado, con la mirada de preocupación más profunda que había visto en toda su vida. Le habló, le dijo algo en cuanto se agachó y se echó uno de sus brazos a la espalda.

No había tiempo para formalismos.

Y no estaba seguro de cómo, pero se levantó y empezó a andar. Esquivó el cuerpo sin vida de su padre, observó los cadáveres del resto de los hombres que Changmin y Hyunjae habían dejado a su paso.

Sunwoo estaba en la salida, dentro de una furgoneta. Lo metieron en la parte trasera. Oyó los gritos lejanos de Hyunjae, las sirenas de la policía, las palabras asustadas de un niño que cogió con fuerza el brazo de Changmin justo antes de que, al fin, acabara de perder la conciencia.

*******

Las reglas del juego cambiarían después de aquello, pero ellos ya no estarían allí para verlo. Los dos reinos habían caído. El más absoluto caos había sido establecido. Batallas de poder, de rabia, habían dejado los territorios descabezados, ciegos, cojos y mancos. Le habían arrancado la cabeza de cuajo a los dos cuervos.

Nadie se acordaría de ellos en mucho tiempo, y para cuando lo hicieran, ellos ya no estarían allí.

Changmin metió la gasa en agua, humedeciéndola de nuevo antes de ponerla sobre la frente de Youngjae. Llevaba dos días con fiebre, alucinando. No podían llevarlo a un hospital y llevaban demasiado poco tiempo de ventaja, debía despertar pronto, mejorar rápido, si querían salir de aquella vivos.

Necesitaban poner ciento de miles de quilómetros entre ellos y la vida que habían dejado atrás.

Se levantó del borde de la cama en cuanto acabó. Se quedó de pie, junto a Youngjae. La hinchazón de su cara había bajado, las heridas se estaban curando bien, al menos las que se veían, y los moratones que asomaban por debajo de las sábanas empezaban a perder color.

Suspiró, y se volteó dispuesto a darse una ducha, pero un débil murmullo lo detuvo.

Youngjae había dicho su nombre.

—Eric —susurró de vuelta, arrodillándose al borde de la cama—, Youngjae, ¿me oyes? Estoy aquí.

No pudo evitarlo, no pudo evitar coger su mano con fuerza, no pudo evitar no pensar en que le iba a odiar en cuanto abriera los ojos.

—¿Changmin…? —los ojos del más pequeño se entreabrieron, su expresión se arrugó ante el dolor que debió sentir al girar su cabeza en su dirección.

—Sí, soy yo —respondió. Apretó su mano con fuerza—. Soy yo, Changmin.

Sus ojos se encontraron entonces, aquellos enormes ojos, ahora rojos y cansados, se toparon de lleno con los suyos, que quisieron huir al instante, desviarse, salir corriendo.

Pero su corazón se detuvo en cuanto la vio, en cuanto vio el diminuto intento de sonrisa que empezó a asomar de las comisuras de los labios heridos. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y empezó a llorar antes de que pudiera pensar en detener las lágrimas.

—Fue mi hermano el que se lo dijo a tu padre —dijo entonces con rapidez, aunque no lo preguntara, aunque tal vez no tuviera ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo—. Mi hermano descubrió mis intenciones, y… y quiso… yo… Hak estaba en peligro y yo… intentamos llegar lo antes posible. Lo siento muchísimo, Youngjae, lo siento tanto…

—Shh… cálmate —susurró el más pequeño. Su mirada se dirigió entonces a la venda que asomaba por el cuello del jersey de Changmin. Su entrecejo se arrugó, tal vez recordando todo lo que había pasado—. Estáis… ¿estáis todos bien? —el pelinegro asintió efusivamente—. ¿Y eso?

—Una bala me rozó, ya está casi curado.

Se quedaron en silencio. Changmin se sintió desnudo ante el escrutinio de Youngjae, tuvo la urgente necesidad de taparse la cara con las manos. Entonces el moreno cerró los ojos, suspirando.

—Mi padre está muerto.

—Sí. Y mi hermano mayor también.

Youngjae tragó saliva.

—Esa es mucha sangre ensuciando tus manos, Changmin. No…

—Créeme, Youngjae, esas muertes son las que menos pesan.

El moreno volvió a abrir los ojos, y bajo la atenta mirada del mayor, extendió un brazo hacia el cálido rostro ajeno. Paseó sus ásperos dedos por sus labios, por la línea de su mandíbula, y cuando le pidió que le ayudara a sentarse en la cama, el pelinegro no pudo negarse.

Puso un almohadón tras su espalda y acomodó las sábanas, tapando todo lo que pudo su pecho descubierto y lleno de vendas que él mismo había cambiado religiosamente todos los días.

Se sentó a su lado, al borde de la cama como había estado segundos antes, y soltó una leve carcajada cuando, al otro lado de la pared, se oyó un grito de frustración, que sin duda pertenecía a Sunwoo, acompañado de uno de victoria de Haknyeon.

—Llevan todo el día jugando a la…

Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire en cuanto su jersey fue jalado con fuerza, en cuanto su cuerpo fue obligado a inclinarse y unos carnosos labios se estamparon contra los suyos.

Se deshizo, se rompió en millones de trozos y se volvió a reconstruir con cada segundo que pasaba pegado a la piel de Youngjae, siendo arrastrado por la realidad, por aquella sensación asfixiante de estar vivo, de ser libre al fin.

Todo, excepto aquel momento, daba igual.

No se movió, no quiso hacer nada. Temía no ser capaz de decir nada, de decir demasiado, de estropearlo todo de nuevo, de no ser suficiente, de querer serlo todo.

Youngjae rompió el beso igual que como lo había iniciado, con delicadeza, con calma. Y pegó sus frentes soltando un suspiro, tal vez de alivio, o tal vez de desespero.

—Dilo —murmuró. Parecía un ruego, una súplica. La mano que había dejado sobre su cuello empezó a temblar—. Dímelo, Changmin, por favor, dímelo. He dudado sobre esto demasiado tiempo.

Y Changmin no pudo hacer más que decirlo. Empezando a llorar de nuevo, agarrando el rostro de Youngjae con sus dos manos, besando su frente con desesperación, manteniendo sus labios pegados a aquella piel caliente y húmeda por la fiebre más tiempo de lo necesario.

—Te quiero.

Youngjae se aferró a él justo después. Empezando a llorar también, aguantándose el dolor que le provocaba aquel gesto. Era real, era malditamente real, y se aferraría a ello de por vida, a esa calidez, a esa sensación, a la único que había estado bien en su vida, a lo único que había sentido correcto.

A pesar de todo. A pesar de las circunstancias.

—Te quiero con todo lo que tengo —repitió, ahogándose, llorando, jadeante—. Te quiero, Youngjae, te quiero libre.

FIN

_25/03/2020_

_Noone_


End file.
